<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by m_blackhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066693">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_blackhart/pseuds/m_blackhart'>m_blackhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is a Cinnamon Roll, Heartwarming, M/M, muahahahahaha, no please don’t die i need kudos 😭, your mind shall implode with the fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_blackhart/pseuds/m_blackhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco held his hand and they silently stared at the lake together, not a care in the world.</p><p>“I love you,” Harry said. His eyes widened. Draco stiffened next to him.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>“What?” Draco asked, his voice hoarse.</p><p>The shorter boy looked away in shame. “I said ‘what a wonderful view!’” he chuckled. “Honestly, Draco.”</p><p>“No you didn’t,” the blond said, turning to face the brunet. “You said something else. I know you did.”</p><p>Harry masked the worry in his eyes with an eye roll. “Oh? And what did I say, exactly?”</p><p>Blushing, Draco looked away. “You said- you said that you- you- you loved me.”</p><p>Harry’s face slowly turned a bright shade of crimson. “And?”</p><p>“And what?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Do you- do you love me back?”</p><p>The taller boy turned to look at the younger boy, and he laughed, throwing his arms around him. “Of course I do, you blithering idiot! How could I not?”</p><p>Harry squirmed a little in his arms, but a great smile flooded his face and he nestled his face into Draco’s shoulders. He smelt of green apples and broomstick polish. Just like always.</p><p>“I love you,” the dark-haired boy repeated, eyes bright and wild.</p><p>“As I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>